Sorrisi
by sitarra
Summary: How could he resist spending the holiday with her mom….and Bill Scully? MSR. Complete


Title: Sorrisi

Author: sitarra

Email: PG-13

Distribution: all okay

Classification: Story, romance

Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Probably

Summary: How could he resist spending the holiday with her mom….and Bill Scully?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except names you do not recognize.

A/N: My family is big on Memorial Day (kind of. It's more of race day, Indy 500). I thought I'd give a go at another holiday fic.

Progress: Complete

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

7:00 AM

_in anticipo_

It was funny. He was thirty-nine years old, he worked for the government, and he still didn't know what Memorial Day was all about.

He'd never really had anything to do with the day. His parents had hardly celebrated holidays as it was. He didn't pay attention to the paper that much either, unless it was weird and unusual. He herd about celebrations going on but he never paid attention to them in depth. All in all, the day meant nothing to him.

Which was why he couldn't explain why he was getting up at seven in the morning to celebrate the day. And Scully was having none of his complaints.

"But why do we have to get up so early?"

"Because we're helping mom set everything up. One woman can't possibly do all that alone in that time frame."

"Okay but why do I have to go?"

Scully threw a sharp look his way. He just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that's why."

He waited for her to leave the room before climbing back in bed. It was still too early for a Monday he had off, no matter what Scully said. He sprawled across the bed, pulling the covers up to his waist. The sheets were still warm; the pillows still had visible imprints. He pulled her pillow under his head, finding it softer and fluffier than his. He inhaled deeply. He could still smell her. He could smell them. He heard the shower start in bathroom, the door cracked open just a little. He could feel himself slowly drifting to sleep.

_divertimenti e gioci_

Scully knew Mulder well enough to know he'd crawl right back into bed. Normally she wouldn't have it. Then again, normally it was a weekday and they had to work. Lucky for him she was in a fairly generous mood. It was, so far, a beautiful morning and it was supposed to be a beautiful day. Not too hot but not too chilly with only partly cloudy skies.

They were going to her mother's for the day. Her brothers and their families were coming, her uncle would be there. Nothing could bring her down today.

She quietly filled a small glass with water after dressing; she would dry her hair later. She opened the bathroom door and eyed her target sleeping on the bed.

He had flipped over onto his back, his hands clutching at the sheet. He looked so peaceful.

She could fix that.

She had just raised the glass when a voice of reason stopped her.

"Don't even think about it, Scully."

She tried but couldn't stifle her laughter. She set the glass on her bedside table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she played innocently. His eyes opened and focused on her. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up when I heard you get out of the shower. I've gotten smarter. Your threats have had an impact."

He pulled her down to lay on top of him. She didn't seem to mind one bit. He untucked her light weight long sleeve shirt from her blue jeans, his favorite pair of jeans on her. He slipped his hands underneath, able to feel the warmth of her shower on her skin.

"I wouldn't have seriously poured water on you," she told him as if it were obvious. "You're on my side of the bed."

His eyes sparkled. "Oh, I see how you are."

He made a move to tickle her but she scrambled away before he could. She started to leave but he quickly pulled her back on the bed. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms back around her waist, slipping his hands under her shirt again.

"One of these days, Scully," he mock threatened. "I'll tickle you and you won't be able to get away."

She didn't say anything, just trailed her finger across his lower lip. She loved the mornings they did this, just relaxing and taking their time. They were in no hurry.

"Are you really hating it that bad?" Scully asked him looking him straight in the eye.

"Hating what?"

"Going today."

"I don't hate it. I'm not too eager or excited to see Bill but I would love to see your mom and other members of your family I haven't met yet. I really do want to go."

"Then why are you so slow this morning?" she inquired, an eyebrow arching.

He pointed to the alarm clock. "Because it's so early. I don't get up this early on a day off," he complained.

She pouted. "Not even for me?"

He tugged on her lower lip. He lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on it, always unable to resist her.

"For you I'd do anything," he reminded her. "But it's still too early."

She brought his lips back to hers. She kissed him deeply and just the way he liked it. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist it.

She could feel his hands traveling higher under her shirt, applying pressure as he went.

He groaned in protest when she started to pull back. "Please get up," she murmured, giving him one last kiss. "For me. We need to be on the road by eight."

Scully moved to get off him but he wouldn't have it. She couldn't blame him. She did start it after all.

"Mulder, we don't have time," she meekly protested as he kissed her neck.

He flipped her under him, pinning her wrists to the bed. All she could was smile sweetly.

"We can make time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

10:00 AM

_subdoli_

Maggie Scully had a smile on her face when she welcomed her daughter and her partner. It was always a delight to see them together, especially since they'd moved forward in their personal relationship.

She hugged her daughter first. "I thought you said between nine and nine-thirty."

Scully didn't miss a beat. "Alarm clock didn't go off," she lied, casting a glance at Mulder. Maggie turned her attention to him. She engulfed him in a hug, glad to feel him return it.

She was aware they were practically living together at her daughter's apartment. She didn't exactly approve of it one hundred percent but she was happy for them. They'd been through so many devastating and painful years. She could see the love they had for each other, even before they knew. She wanted to see her daughter happy and Fox Mulder was it.

"What time did you tell people?" Scully asked her mom, moving into the house.

"Well, I told them one but Bill and his family should be here sooner than that. They're driving down from visiting Tara's family."

Scully smiled deviously at Mulder. "Then let's get started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

12:15 PM

_agro_

"Today is going to be a good day," Mulder said randomly, looking up at the sky.

Scully had her back to him. "In general or… conversation-wise?"

"In general. Conversation I can easily avoid." He set the last chair in place and groaned in relief. "Finally. I didn't know your family was so large."

She smiled at the sound of his voice. She turned to face him, noticing how handsome he looked in the midday sun. He'd been put in a good mood by her mother telling him stories about Scully when she was a little girl as he set up tables outside, during which Scully had given up defending herself. She went inside when her mom started to talk about her baby pictures. She'd have to make sure Mulder didn't see those.

"That hammock is looking pretty good right about now," Mulder said as an afterthought, gazing out in the yard longingly.

She walked up to him. She pushed back an arrant piece of hair from his forehead. She pressed a soft kiss to his chin. "Maybe later Mulder, but for now Bill's here."

His eyes shot to hers. "How do you know?"

She nodded towards the back door. "Because I can see him through the windows." If he spun around any faster he would have fell.

His good mood was slowly disappearing.

"Well Scully, it _was_ a good day." She could only laugh and drag him off to the front line.

Mulder dragged his feet hoping to slow Scully down as well.

"Mulder, as much as I'm looking forward to today, I don't want to talk to Bill anymore than you do," she confessed to him in the hallway. His face lightened.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But we can at least be civil." He still continued to grumble. She wasn't persuasive all the time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2:30 PM

_quadro_

Mulder could feel Bill's eyes on him, staring daggers at him. Ever since he moved his chair closer to Scully, there were the daggers. They'd finished lunch with no casualties but the rest of the afternoon was still up for grabs.

He'd gotten along fine with Charlie and his family. Charlie didn't see anything wrong with Mulder or his relationship with his sister. Mulder found himself enjoying the younger man's humor. Why could Bill be like him, take a page out of his brother's book?

"Mulder?" Scully brought him back. He focused his attention on her. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I was thinking. I'm back now." He would have put his arm around her shoulders but he didn't know how she'd react to that. She seemed to sense his thoughts so she took his hand in hers. She squeezed his hand to let him know it was all right. He kissed the palm of her hand letting her know he got the message. She smiled, moving herself even closer to him.

"not gonna tell me what you were thinking about?" she wondered.

He grinned down at her. "Just thinking about those baby pictures of yours."

"The ones you'll never see?"

"Oh, I'll see 'em all right." He tapped her nose lightly and ran his finger down to her lips. He traced them absentmindedly. "Your moms on my side."

She leaned in close. "We'll see about that." She nipped his lips but pulled back before he could take it further. Her small distance didn't matter to him though. He took her lips with his, not caring they were in front of her family. He knew she hated displays of affection in front of other people but every once in a while, he had to get her flustered. He could hear snickers coming from his side but he paid no mind. He never wanted to stop kissing her.

"You do realize that I Bill saw that, he'll most likely want to kill you," Scully muttered in his mouth, a laugh lacing in with it.

"I don't care," he reminded her, reluctantly pulling away. He rested his forehead against hers. "It's always worth it."

"That's good to know," she smiled at him. "I love you."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3:00 PM

_pettegolezzi_

"You two are adorable, Dana," Julia, Charlie's wife, said to her as the women cleaned up the kitchen. "Charlie's affectionate but I'd love it he were that attentive."

"He's not that attentive," Scully weakly corrected. He was more attentive now than he'd ever been truthfully.

"Dana, we all saw you," Tara pitched in. "its sweet. Makes me wish Bill was like that."

"Did I not raise my boys correctly?" Maggie wondered out loud, laughing as she said it. Then women quickly assured her otherwise, joining in on her laughter.

They finished cleaning fairly quickly with all four women. They soon settled at the kitchen table, gossip on their minds.

"So Dana, how's the relationship?" Julia asked, undoubtedly the boldest of the group.

Scully took it in stride. She knew there'd be question about her relationship. She was, for once, prepared to answer them.

"It's good, everything's wonderful."

"Is he always his sweet?" Tara asked.

Scully nodded with a smile. "Yes, but sometimes it gets annoying."

"Annoying?"

"if I'm sick or recovering from some injury, he never lets me out of his sight."

Now it was Maggie's turn to join in. "You have to realize why that is, Dana. After all you two have been through, a sense of fear must come over him."

"I know but it's still annoying after a while."

"Are things… excelling between you two?" Tara asked.

She gave a short laugh. How ironic.

Just a few weeks ago, they'd been talking about marriage. A case brought on the subject. It had occurred to Mulder that he didn't know how Scully felt about marriage but she knew how he felt about it. He had quickly understood through her stumbles that she felt close to the way he did. He couldn't see it happening, at least not between them. He was too afraid it would end up like his parent's marriage and he definitely didn't want that for him and Scully. He was content to live with her and protect her for the rest of his days.

She couldn't see herself in a marriage. She was never that girl always dreaming of her wedding. She'd always been focused on her future and her career. In her opinion, marrying Mulder would be no different than living with him. They were content. Things were finally going their way. Not to mention what would happen if anybody at the bureau found out. They didn't want the consequences that would ensue.

"Things are excellent the way they are," she finally answered after a pregnant pause. Thankfully the women seemed content with her answer.

Questions kept on coming; she kept answering. She deflected some but tried to answer as best she could. Eventually her mother left to check on her grandchildren, leaving the women to ask questions of another nature.

"So how's the sex?" Julia asked, quirking her eyebrows. She always had to go a step over. "He as good in bed as he looks like he'd be?"

"I am not answering that," Scully said firmly.

"That bad, huh?"

Scully gave another short laugh. "No, far from it."

"That's all the answer you're gonna give?"

"You don't need to know everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3:00 PM

_più pettegolezzi_

Charlie patted Mulder on the back on his way by.

"You know, you're gonna end up making us guys look bad if you keep your act up with Dana," he told Mulder.

"I can assure you it's not an act," Mulder made sure to get across.

"I know. I'm just teasing you. You get enough crap from Bill." He eyed his brother out in the yard with Matthew. "Besides I'm the nice brother. Dana tells me everything."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mulder changed the subject. Charlie nodded affirmative. "Does your family have some kind of affinity for the name Bill?"

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. Mulder pointed out to the yard where the two Bills of the family were: Scully's brother and her uncle.

"Oh, that," Charlie exclaimed. "I don't know. You should ask mom about that."

A comfortable silence fell over the men. They watched the three in the yard, watching the game of catch they'd started.

"So Mulder, how are things with you and my sister?"

"You think you're gonna get information out of me?"

"Better than Bill." He smiled the famous Scully smile.

"Things are going great. I know I couldn't be happier and I'd like to think she's just as happy," Mulder caved, figuring no harm could come from him. He wasn't Bill after all.

"Judging from the ever present smile on her face so far today, I'd say she's just as happy. I've honestly never seen her smile so much in my life, let alone one day."

"I just want her to always be happy. The things we've been through, the things she's been through because of me; I never want that smile to leave her face," Mulder said softly, gazing out into the yard.

Charlie watched the man next to him. It was evident how much this man loved his sister and it was evident he had the utmost respect for her. He knew it wasn't easy for Dana to give her trust to someone else, not to mention her love. She had to love someone with all her heart to say 'I love you.' He didn't remember her ever telling that to anyone except their parents. He was sure there were men she respected and like a lot, but she was positive she's never told them 'I love you.'

Fox Mulder was his sister's knight in shining armor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5:00 PM

_felicita _

Maggie escorted Scully to the living room, keeping their conversation far from everyone else. It felt like she'd hardly spoken to her daughter all day.

"What'd you want to talk about, mom?" Scully wondered, taking the seat offered. Maggie sat close, close enough to make Scully feel crowded. "you're starting to scare me, mom."

"I'm sorry, Dana. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about …things," Maggie assured.

Scully groaned softly, knowing her mom actually wanted to talk about her relationship. She always had to talk about it. She could never just leave it alone.

"mom, I know you don't like that we're pretty much living together but it's what we want. Honestly I don't care what the pos…"

"No dear, not that. I've decided to let that go. For now at least," she mumbled the last part under her breath but Scully heard her. "I just wanted to know how everything it. It's been a while since we really talked."

Scully didn't realize it but her stomach released the butterflies it held. It was still odd though.

"Things are great like I said," she assured her. "I don't think I've ever been happier in my life."

Maggie's smile couldn't have been any larger. "That's wonderful, dear. I'm so happy for you."

"I know. That's why this is so odd. You already knew that."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you," Maggie explained. At her daughter's look she continued. "I'm proud of everything you've accomplished. I'm proud that you have a wonderful man to be by your side just as I did. I always want to see the two of you together and happy."

Scully smiled at her words. "Thank you, mom," she said, taking her hand. "We'll, uh, we'll do our best."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

6:52 PM

_matrimonio_

"Come one, Scully. Just ten minutes, that's all I ask," Mulder pleaded, tugging on her hand. Reluctantly she caved. He pulled her outside with him, warmth still in the night air. He laced their fingers together and turned his eyes on her small frame.

"Today went well. No major arguments," he started the conversation.

"No major arguments?" she repeated. "What happened?"

"Oh, you weren't there when Bill decided to remind me how he felt about me. I did my best to ignore him but a few words slipped out. Charlie intercepted before anything could happen," he explained, every word with a smile. Scully's eyes found his.

"What'd you say? What'd he say?"

He waved a hand to brush it off. "Not important. You don't need to hear. But just know I'm ready to fight for you if need be," he said with a serious face but his tone told her he was joking. She chose not to respond.

They continued walking out into the yard, the garden in their sights. A comfortable silence fell over them, only the sounds of crickets and chatter from the house could be heard. There was a slight breeze in the air but not enough to make a person cold. The sky was clear and the stars shown brightly; the moon was peeking through the tress.

"I had a good time today, Scully. I'm glad you dragged me here," Mulder confessed, gazing longingly down at her.

She flashed him with her pearly whites. "I'm glad I did, too. I wouldn't have had a good time without you."

"Really? Why?"

"Bill would have bombarded me with hateful remarks about you. Mom would have bothered me the entire day because I didn't bring you. Charlie would've been upset because this was the day you were finally going to meet. Tara and Julia would've continuously asked me questions about you."

Mulder was silent for a moment before answering. "Wow, I wouldn't of have fun either. We could've stayed home and spent the day in bed."

"It sounds nice but no. I wanted to see my family. And I wanted you to be there."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing gently. "I know. Like I said, I'm glad I came."

He stopped them by the medium sized pond, the fountain making a comforting noise against the water. She sat down on the outlining stones, tugging on his hand to pull him down next to her. His lips immediately found hers. She smiled against his lips, missing the feel. He went slow, taking his time like he had all night to do so.

"You've been wanting to do this all day, haven't you?" she giggled, a hand caressing his cheek.

"I started to think about it before you told me Bill was here," he admitted, throwing a charming smile her way. "I was waiting for the right moment to steal you away."

She kissed him as thanks. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it to wrap her hands in it to warm them. He watched her childish act, loving how adorable she looked.

He turned serious. "I was also thinking about something else." Her eyes found his. She hadn't seen his eyes look like that since his mother died.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, in the middle of Bill telling me how much he hates me, I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's typically most of my day anyway. But then I was talking to Charlie. It wasn't so much what he asked or my answer but my over thinking mind that got me thinking."

"What'd he ask you?" she interrupted.

"He just wanted to know how things were. I said things were great. See, nothing to really make me think." He reached into his pocket as he spoke. "But I was still wondering what made me bring this today."

Her eyes went wide when she saw the black ring box in his hand. She immediately started her protests.

"Mulder, no. we've talked about this."

He placed a finger on her lips to stop her. His eyes met hers. "I know, Scully. I learned my lesson when you shot me down before. This is something different."

He opened the ring box to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a platinum band with diamonds going all the way around. He removed the ring and found her eyes again.

"I didn't want an engagement ring or an ordinary ring/ when I walked in the store, I immediately went to the anniversary rings. I knew it would be perfect to… signify our years together." He took a chance and slid the ring on her left ring finger. "It just feels like I can't give you enough to repay you for everything you've done for me."

"Mulder," she murmured low to bring him back to her. He cleared his throat, moving his body closer to hers. He looked down at her hand when she turned her ring every which way, watching it shine in the faint lights.

"I know it's no where near the time for our 'anniversary'," he explained, "but consider it a very early or very late anniversary present."

She chuckled at the familiar words. She tore her eyes from the ring.

"As far as I'm concerned, being married isn't going to change anything. As long as I'm with you…" he trailed off. Her hands found his again, holding them tight, telling him to continue. "I'll love you just as much."

He was relieved for some reason when she smiled at him. She wasn't turning him down. She wanted it, too. She actually wanted to be with him.

"You'll keep it?" Mulder asked timidly, his head hanging low. She nodded, bringing his chin up. "And you'll wear it?" She nodded again. She quickly found herself trapped in his arms, his hug suffocating her. She buried her face in his neck, tears surprising her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, "so much." His only response was to hug her tighter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

7:10 PM

_rabbia_

Bill was unsure as he made his way into the family room. That's where he'd seem Dana go. He still hadn't talked to her and it had been seven hours! He didn't like seeing her wit Mulder; she deserved better.

There she was. She was helping Julia pick up.

"Julia, can Dana and I have a moment alone please?" he asked, his voice sounding unusually loud to him. Julia passed a quick look between them before hastily making her exit. She didn't want to be the one in the middle of the battle field.

"What do you want, Bill? I have nothing to say to you today," Scully wondered impatiently.

"Come on, Dana. Give me a chance," he pleaded. She shot him a hard glare.

"After what you said to Mulder this afternoon, why should I?"

His face fell. "You heard that?'

"Yeah but Mulder doesn't know about it."

"Come on, Dana. I'm doing my best to accept him." He looked sincere so she gave him a chance.

But as soon as he got sight of her ring, all niceties were off.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded, his voice raising.

She looked confused until she saw where his eyes had traveled. "It's none of your business," she answered calmly.

"Damn it, Dana. It is too my business. I don't want him in this family." His anger was boiling over.

She froze in her spot at his last words. "You don't what?" she repeated. She was trying to remain as calm as she could. It wasn't working. "It is not your decision whether he is in this family or not. And let me remind you, Bill, you are not my father. You get no say in who I see."

"I have a say in what's good for this family and he's not it," Bill said, his last words said with more force.

Her body stiffened at that. She opened her mouth to retaliate.

"Scully." She turned toward her name. Mulder stood in the doorway with a familiar look in his eyes. She didn't bother to look Bill's way. She just kept her head high and walked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

8:30 PM

_sorrisi_

"What was supposed to be a happy occasion has now turned disastrous. We go to Dana Scully for the inside scoop."

Mulder help his hand out as a make shift microphone to Scully. She only stared at him. She hadn't spoken a word since they left. He'd herd what Bill said to her and he was worried she hadn't said anything.

"Mulder… shut up."

He smiled. "Oh, come on. I'm just trying to get a smile out of you. It's working, isn't it?"

Who knew he had such a contagious smile? Slowly a grin spread over her face. His widened as he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. She buried her face in his chest, her fingers latching on to his belt.

He rested his chin on top of her head. "What's wrong, Beautiful?" he murmured.

"I don't understand Bill," she said, her words only half muffled by his shirt. "Why can't he just accept it?"

"He's just playing big brother. Don't let it get to you," he advised.

"I can't," she whined. She pulled her head back to look at him. "I don't understand why he hates you and it bothers me."

He lifted her chin to look straight in her eyes. "Don't worry about it. It's between Bill and me. And honestly, I'm not too concerned. As long as I never have to be alone in the same room with him."

She actually cracked a smile. He really would do anything to make her smile or laugh. She still couldn't believe he had his unconditional love.

"How about we talk about it later?' Scully suggested. She slowly moved out of his arms, one hand trailing down his arm to grasp his hand.

"Something in mind?" She slowly moved them to the bedroom.

"I want an encore," was all she said.

His eyes sparkled as he made his way to her, lifting her up into his arms with her squeal of excitement music to his ears.

And that beautiful smile imprinted on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La Fine


End file.
